Edward and Eric/Episodes
The average length of an episode/segment of Edward and Eric is 11 minutes; however, some episodes are 7 minutes or 4 minutes long, and are grouped together. The duration of double-length episodes is 22 minutes, thus taking up the entire program length. Specials are 44 minutes long, taking the length of 4 regular segments/episodes. Season 1 (1998) There are 10 episodes in season 1. 1. Pilot/Pranks for Nothing/Happy Birthday - Edward and Eric go through their first day of school./Edward pulls some pranks on Eric. It's funny and harmless at first, but then it goes over his head.../Eric wants to find the perfect birthday present for Edward. Air date: September 5, 1998 ' 2. Spice of Life/Homeless - Dallas wants to whip Edward into shape, but will his attempts work?/The Pearsons are evicted from their apartment, so they seek out the Breaults for help getting it back. '''Air date: September 12, 1998 ' 3. Frantic Sensations/My Fair Kimberly - As part of a Boy Scouts trip, the brothers spend the day at the park with Joey. Unfortunately, it's mating season for wasps.../When Kimberly comes for a visit, the brothers battle on who can impress her. 'Air date: September 19, 1998 ' 4. The School Bully/Missing Pieces - Edward and Eric meet Carver, the biggest and meanest bully at Lakeside City School./Edward grows sick of Eric's tomfoolery, so he moves out and tries to start a new life in Brooklyn. 'Air date: September 26, 1998 ' 5. Sleepwalking/Hurricane Eddy - Eric attempts to cure Sebastian's sleepwalking problem to no avail./A terrible storm hits Lakeside City. '''Air date: October 3, 1998 6. A New Friend/Lawn-NO-ing - A new student arrives at the school, but he becomes a target for Carver./Eric plays video games, when he is supposed to be mowing the apartment's backyard. Air date: October 10, 1998 ' 7. Catching Some Z's/Keep Cool - Carver and his cronies try to butcher The Lucky 6's sleepover./The brothers try to keep themselves cool on the hottest day known to mankind. '''Air date: October 17, 1998 ' 8. Break a Leg/Club Eric - Old Man Esmond pays a visit to the hospital in order to get surgery on his hip, so Eric tags along and impersonates a doctor./Edward establishes a club for all his friends, but forgets to invite Eric. 'Air date: October 24, 1998 ' 9. The Wrong Side of the Bed/Monster Mania - After a rough day at school, Constantinos has a nightmare where everybody is similar to Carver./Monsters invade Lakeside City. 'Air date: October 31, 1998 ' 10. Sold Out/Heightmare - Tickets for a largely anticipated movie are sold out, but that won't stop the brothers from trying to get access to the film./The Lucky 6 visits Francis Fairbrace's to ride the world's most dangerous roller coaster, the Killer Koaster. 'Air date: November 7, 1998 ' Season 2 (1999) There are 20 episodes in season 2. This was the last season to be animated traditionally with cels. 11. Locked Out/New Singer in Town - Edward gets locked out of the apartment, and tries every trick in the book to get back in./Eric is set to star in the hit show, Lakeside’s Got No Talent, but Edward must stop him from letting the world hear his abysmal singing voice. 'Air date: February 6, 1999 ' 12. Comb On Over!/Skating on Thin Ice - Joey gets an embarrassing haircut./Dallas accidentally eats a popsicle that is able to grant him the ability to freeze things. 'Air date: February 13, 1999 ' 13. Where Did That Hair Come From?!/The Right to Be Alone - After being called "immature", Eric decides to act like an adult./A hurricane warning causes all of the citizens of Lakeside City to evacuate, except for Eric. 'Air date: February 20, 1999 ' 14. Bottom of the Food Chain/Escape from Detention - Paul and Bill compete with each other on who can satisfy Mac Donald the most./Joey tries to escape from detention. '''Air date: February 27, 1999 15. Eric for Principal/Quiet, Please! - Eric is chosen to become the new principal of Lakeside City School./After performing at a school choir concert, Joey damages his vocal cords, which leads to him losing his voice. Air date: March 6, 1999 16. Cartoon Madness/Truancy - Eric wishes for his favorite fictional superheroes, Match Boy and Match Girl, to come to Lakeside./Carver dares Edward, Eric, Joey and Constantinos to skip school, or else they'll have to be humiliated in front of the entire school. Air date: May 1, 1999 17. Summer Fun Spirit/Chick Magnet - Eric wishes for summer to last forever, so Edward makes an invention that will grant him that wish. Unfortunately, everything starts to fall apart from there.../The brothers discover a chicken who can lay golden eggs. Unfortunately, Stanley wants to poach it. Air date: May 15, 1999 18. Hoo's There?/Trouble at School - Oscar attends a family reunion, and he allows Edward and Eric to come along with him, but he doesn't want them embarrassing him./The brothers get locked in school by Principal Walker. Air date: June 5, 1999 19. Like Father, Unlike Son/Babysitting - Dallas decides to finally stand up to his father./Constantinos has to babysit Sierra for the night. Air date: June 12, 1999 20. Son of a Fish!/Scary Movie - Eric "accidentally" eats his pet goldfish, so Edward shrinks himself so he can go inside Eric's body to find it./The Lucky 6 decides to watch a horror movie, and Constantinos gets traumatized. Air date: June 19, 1999 21. From Zero to Hero/Your Future Stinks - Edward creates an invention that is able to give the rest of The Lucky 6 some superpowers./Stanley gets a job at the local carnival as a fortune teller. Air date: June 26, 1999 22. Fourth of July Frolic/Strike Up the Band - The Pearsons throw an Independence Day party, but it doesn't go as planned./The Lucky 6 joins Cal's band. Air date: July 3, 1999 23. That's Gonna Leave a Mark/Sidekick the Bucket - Edward accidentally breaks his own arm during a game of baseball./Eric becomes Match Boy's new sidekick. Air date: July 10, 1999 24. There's So Much to Sea/Eric a la Mode - The brothers spend the day at the beach with Joey, but have no idea what adventures await them./A sated Eric has a nightmare after eating too much ice cream. Air date: July 17, 1999 25. Guess Who's for Dinner?/Tough Act to Follow - Edward and Eric get attacked by a gang of aggressive cows after eating hamburgers./Edward is leading a play, but unbeknownst to him, Eric has tagged along. Air date: September 4, 1999 26. Shaggy Dog Story - The Lucky 6 meets the Scooby-Doo gang. Air date: September 11, 1999 - Special 27. Opposites Day/Football Follies - Eric creates a new holiday where he does the opposite of what he normally does./Constantinos tries out for football, with DISASTROUS results! Air date: September 18, 1999 28. The Hall of the Weens - On Halloween night, The Lucky 6 tries to find a neighborhood that gives out full-size candy bars. Meanwhile, Walker and his children go trick-or-treating together, and Paul throws a party at his restaurant. Air date: September 25, 1999 29. Thankless Thanksgiving/For Crying Out Loud!/Batteries Not Included - Lakeside City goes through a turkey shortage on Thanksgiving./Joey can't get Eric to stop crying./Constantinos tries his hardest to get a pair of rocket propelled shoes. Air date: November 6, 1999 30. Santa's Clause - When Principal Walker kidnaps Santa Claus, it's up to The Lucky 6 to save Christmas. Meanwhile, Carver tries to get Gurney to stop believing in Santa. Air date: November 13, 1999 Season 3 (2000-2001) There are 30 episodes in season 3. This was the first season to be animated with the digital ink and paint method. 31. Prehistoric Eric/An Apple a Day - Edward tests his time machine on Eric by sending him to the Stone Age./The flu is spreading like wildfire across Lakeside City! Air date: January 1, 2000 32. Moment of Tooth/One Small Step for Pearson - Eric has a loose tooth. Rather than going to the dentist and getting treated properly, he tries to pull his tooth out himself./Mrs. White's class takes a field trip to the local space center, but Eric ends up launching the entire class to the sun. Air date: January 29, 2000 33. The Game of Lice/Fine By Me/One Man’s TV - Lice become rampant all across Lakeside City./Eric tries to hide the fact that he has an overdue library book./The Pearsons and Maldanados try to get access to one of the Breault family’s TVs. Air date: February 5, 2000 34. Valentine's Day in Lakeside/School Picnic - In celebration of Valentine's Day, Principal Walker hosts a school dance./Mrs. White's class has a picnic at the city park, but that's when hijinks ensues. Air date: February 12, 2000 35. Say Cheese/Off Into the Rain - For a school project, Edward records a video that shows what a day at the Pearson apartment is like./Against Edward's wishes, Eric goes outside to play in the rain. Air date: February 26, 2000 36. Cleaning Up Eric's Act/Needle Little Help? - Edward is tasked to clean Eric's bedroom, much to his disgust, but he learns the hard way that it's so dirty, it has turned into a city of sentient clothes./Edward takes Eric to see Dr. Feelwell, and he gets paranoid about shots. Air date: March 4, 2000 37. The Shaft of Hate - The Lucky 6 heads to Francis Fairbrace's for the day, and when Edward takes Kimberly to the Tunnel of Love, he mistakenly ends up with Carver instead. Meanwhile, the rest of the gang goes through other misadventures. Air date: March 11, 2000 38. Feeling Green/Lost and Found - Due to Constantinos not wearing green, he experiences the worst luck on St. Patrick's Day./Edward and Eric fall asleep during a bus ride home, and they end up in The Bronx. Will they make it back home? Air date: March 18, 2000 39. Break Time? No!/Eric and the Award - Joey becomes obsessed with a video game, but it goes too far when the video game comes to life./Edward wins a "Perfect Attendance" award, and Eric tries to get one himself to no avail. Air date: March 25, 2000 40. Who's the Fool Here?/Lights Out - Constantinos is tired of being the victim of Carver's practical jokes, so with help from the prank master Sebastian, he sets up a big prank./All of the electricity in Lakeside City goes out. Air date: April 1, 2000 41. A Bone to Pick/Car Carnage - Carver dares the duo to spend the night at a haunted house./Eric cleans Paul's new car with Brillo pads, scratching it up in the process. Air date: April 8, 2000 42. There's No F in Edward/Acne Insanity - Everybody in the school gets an F on a test except Edward, thus resulting in him becoming popular./Eric gets his first zit. Air date: May 20, 2000 43. Fish Out of Water/Who Framed Stanley Breault? - The brothers must take care of Carver's pet piranha while he is on vacation./Stanley is accused of passing counterfeit dollar bills. Air date: June 10, 2000 44. Sink or Swim/Hic, Hic, Hooray! - Eric is convinced that he saw a sea serpent in the ocean, so he decides to investigate./Edward gets a bad case of the hiccups right before the school's annual talent show. Air date: June 17, 2000 45. Don't P in the Ool/Life is Like a Book - Edward and Eric's little cousin, Sid, goes missing during a trip to the pool./Match Boy and Girl's worst enemy, Radiation Ray, plots revenge. Air date: June 24, 2000 46. Crazy for Candy/Weekend at Edward's - The Lucky 6 tries to help a kindergartener get over his obsession for candy./Carver is thrown out of his apartment, so he crashes at Eric & Edward's apartment and throws a party. Air date: July 1, 2000 47. Suckers!/Picture Imperfect/Visiting Hours - The Pearsons' new vacuum cleaner is out to kill Edward and Eric!/Picture Day is today, but Edward thinks he looks ugly, so he tries to fix that./We get a glimpse of Dr. Feelwell's daily routine. Air date: July 8, 2000 48. Gone Fishing/Meet the Walkers - The Lucky 6 goes on a fishing trip, yet almost none of them have any prior knowledge of the sport./Principal Walker invites Eric and Edward over to his house for a "fancy" dinner with his disobedient children. Air date: July 15, 2000 49. Big Brother is Watching You/Alarm Clock Antics/To the Pearsons Go the Spoils - It's Brother's Day, and Principal Walker's younger brother is coming to visit, so he tries to set up some grand schemes./Constantinos' alarm clock won't stop ringing, so he tries to destroy it./The Pearsons hold a yard sale. Air date: July 22, 2000 50. Eric Come Home - Eric is kicked out of The Lucky 6, so he goes to live with the Pearsons’ extended family. Air date: July 29, 2000 51. Going Camping/Stranded - The brothers want to earn a Boy Scout badge, so they go camping at Lakeside Forest./The duo gets stranded on a deserted island. Air date: August 19, 2000 52. Dog Trouble/Bloom of Youth - Eric's new pet dog creates trouble for Edward./Old Man Esmond wants to turn back into a child, so Edward creates an invention that will grant his wish. Air date: September 2, 2000 53. An Onix-pected Adventure - During a field trip to Lakeside Forest, the bus that Mrs. White’s class is in breaks down, and soon enough, they find themselves in the Orange Islands. Meanwhile, Paul and Oscar desperately try to find Edward and Eric. Air date: September 9, 2000 - Special 54. Comic Relief/Brotherhood of Stanley - Sebastian's comic book collection goes missing, so he decides to investigate the incident and find the culprit./Stanley's family members visit Lakeside City. Air date: September 16, 2000 55. Mystery Meat - The Lucky 6 goes trick-or-treating. It goes normal at first, but then everyone in Lakeside City (except for Edward and Oscar) turns into zombies, and the source of the outbreak has been coming from the school's cafeteria! Air date: September 23, 2000 56. Esmond Isn't Feeling Jolly - Old Man Esmond isn't getting into the Christmas spirit. Meanwhile, Principal Walker gets a gig as a mall Santa. Air date: November 4, 2000 57. Eric in Love/Eric = mc2- Eric falls in love with a picture of a young woman./Eric becomes a genius after getting a piece of a Frosted Puff out of his brain. Air date: January 20, 2001 58. Doomsday/The Bad Birthday - Radiation Ray starts a nuclear war with Match Boy & Girl./It's Edward's birthday, but Eric's homemade gifts end up being ultimate failures. Air date: January 27, 2001 59. Knock Yourself Out/Nickname Game - The brothers decide to join the school's wrestling club in order to toughen themselves up./Eric gets jealous of Edward's nickname and makes up his own, and soon more people catch on... Air date: April 14, 2001 60. Money Madness/A Bear-y Good Day - While dumpster diving, Chip discovers a winning lottery ticket./The brothers get lost inside a bear's cave, and the bear is home! Air date: April 21, 2001 Season 4 (2001-2002) There are 35 episodes in season 4. It should be noted that after this season, the series entered a hiatus that lasted over a year due to production on the movie. 61. The Grass is Always Eric-er/Edward vs. Snodgrass: The Final Frontier - While on a Boy Scouts field trip, the brothers get lost on a forest trail and end up in Queens./Edward unexpectedly meets his longtime rival, Snodgrass Phthiraptera. Air date: August 11, 2001 62. Occupied!/Snack Attack/The Millennium's a-Comin' - Constantinos has to use the bathroom, but he experiences bad luck./Eric tries to make a midnight snack without waking up Edward and Paul./Carver fools everybody into thinking that an asteroid is coming to hit Earth. Air date: August 18, 2001 63. Jacob Kneebone's Treasure/Will You Be My Friend? - Dallas and Constantinos go on a quest to look for an ancient treasure chest that was buried by a pirate named Jacob Kneebone./A weird kid tries to befriend The Lucky 6. Air date: August 25, 2001 64. The Good, The Bad, and the Nerdy - Edward's time machine sends him and Oscar to the Wild West, where they must save a small town from the dangerous outlaw, El Diablo (who is actually Walker’s western counterpart). Air date: September 1, 2001 65. Adventures in the Teacher's Lounge/Freezer Freaks - The brothers sneak inside the teacher's lounge./The duo gets locked inside Paul's meat freezer. Air date: September 8, 2001 66. It's All the Rage/Bike Intellectz/Bleeding Heart - A toy has gotten popular at the school, and Edward tries to hop on the bandwagon./Eric shows the viewers how to ride a bicycle./Joey tries to track down a girl that happens to "like him". Air date: September 15, 2001 67. Party Hardy/Pie Don't Care - The Lucky 6 attends Dallas' birthday party at The Broken Barrel./Constantinos tries to make a pie for his mother. Air date: September 22, 2001 68. To Serve and Protect/So Near, Yet Safari - Constantinos gets sent to military school./The Pearson family goes on vacation to an African safari. Air date: September 29, 2001 69. Tripping Down Memory Lane - Edward gets amnesia, and it's up to The Lucky 6 to retrieve his memories by showing him the Pearson family's valuable photo album. Air date: October 6, 2001 70. Tough Luck/Suckers! 2: The Suckers Strike Back - Eric believes that a 4-leaved-clover brings him good luck./Ray Vacuuma returns to get revenge on the duo. Air date: October 13, 2001 71. The Foggiest Idea - It's Halloween Day, and Sebastian takes the opportunity to tell a ghost story. The others think it's nonsense at first, but then the fog rolls in... Air date: October 20, 2001 72. What a Bunch of Balloon-ey/Greasin' Up - Eric becomes hooked to a green balloon, and then he goes through a depression when it pops./Eric becomes bored with The Lucky 6 and decides he needs more friends, but everything quickly goes unexpected when he joins the Greasers. Air date: November 10, 2001 73. Go West, Old Hag/Eat Out, Get Out - Stanley tries to get a retired superhero off of the roof./The Lucky 6 has organized a Thanksgiving lunch for their parents, but Dallas is worried about what his father has up his sleeve. Air date: November 17, 2001 74. I Fought The Law/Sid's Shenanigans - Walker forces Dallas to become a hall monitor alongside Ollie./Sid causes chaos around town. Air date: December 1, 2001 75. Snowball Sanity/Home Run - The Lucky 6 has an epic snowball fight with Carver and his gang./During baseball practice, Constantinos accidentally hits the ball too hard, and it ends up in Esmond's apartment, so The Lucky 6 must retrieve it before the big game commences in a few hours. Air date: December 1, 2001 76. School Lock-In/Television Trauma - The Lucky 6 spends the night at a school lock-in./The city's television reception gets wiped out. Air date: December 8, 2001 77. Thirsty?/The Brother Did It! - The apartment's roof starts to leak, and the tenants try to fix it themselves so that Mr. Rattlebag won't evict them./Movie night is ruined thanks to The Lucky 6's faulty VCR, but Eric MUST know how the movie ends! Air date: December 8, 2001 78. Eric's Perfect Christmas/Snow School - Eric decides to find the true meaning of Christmas./The Lucky 6 tries to find ways to have fun when school gets cancelled. Air date: December 15, 2001 79. Cents-less/Pure as the Driven Snow - Bill pretends to file for bankruptcy so he can show his family what it's like to be poor./A snow storm hits Lakeside City on Christmas Eve, trapping The Lucky 6 inside their headquarters. Air date: December 15, 2001 80. A Lie Has No Legs/Carver Day - Eric injures his leg, and he tries to hide it from Paul./Carver creates a holiday where everyone must do as he says. Air date: January 19, 2002 81. Class Clown/Rated M for Manly - Joey tries his best to be declared "Class Clown."/Eric, despite being 12, attempts to purchase an M-rated video game. Air date: January 26, 2002 82. Mummy's Boy/Everybody Loves Stanley - The Lucky 6 discovers a tomb in the park, and they find a mummy./Stanley puts on a unique type of cologne that can attract citizens. Air date: February 2, 2002 83. Abracadabra!/Twisted Metal - Constantinos and Joey become magicians for Francis Fairbrace's./The duo is challenged to a bicycle race by Carver. Air date: February 9, 2002 84. ???/Playing With Fire - ???/Charles has no choice but to take anger management classes, otherwise he'll face a tremendous damage fine and expulsion. Said classes happen to be lead by none other than the Hippies, which leads to disastrous results. Air date: March 2, 2002 85. Third Time's a Charm/Between Projects - Eric makes a time capsule, and he tries to avoid people from opening it./The science fair is around the corner, and Edward wants to outmatch Snodgrass. Air date: March 9, 2002 86. Scared Straight/Phone Home - Mrs. White sends her class to a scared straight program at the local prison in order to change their ways. Unfortunately, hijinks ensue./Edward and Paul leave Eric in charge of the apartment while they're gone. Air date: March 16, 2002 87. The Telltale TV - After fighting over the remote, Edward and Eric get sucked inside the TV. Air date: May 4, 2002 - Special 88. Are We There Yet? - The Pearsons go on a road trip, which (big surprise) turns out wrong. Air date: May 11, 2002 89. A Labor of Love/Common Cents - Joey creates a fake online dating profile for the sake of joking around, but Gurney falls in love with his ego, and he sets up an actual date with "her"./Principal Walker and his kids rob a bank, but as usual, it results in hijinks. Air date: May 18, 2002 90. Detective Edward/Maze Madness - Edward makes a spy kit from scratch and uses it to spy on the neighbors./Eric gets himself lost in a perplexing hedge maze. Air date: May 25, 2002 91. Death Mountain - The Lucky 6 is determined to be the first ones to make it to the top of Death Mountain. Air date: June 1, 2002 92. Why Don't You Ask the Magic 8-Ball?/Out of Shape - Constantinos purchases a magic 8-ball that is able to give him anything he wants./The fattest student in the school, Tony Gibbler, puts himself on a diet. Air date: June 8, 2002 93. A Visit to Grandma's/Basketnoball - Edward tries to avoid getting ambushed with kisses during a visit to his Grandma's./Eric loses Sebastian's one and only basketball. Air date: June 15, 2002 94. Fore!/Hotel Edward - Carver challenges the duo to a game of golf./The duo builds their own 5-star hotel so they can make some extra dough. Air date: June 22, 2002 95. Shredding Asphalt/Get the Picture - When Dallas buys a brand new skateboard, everything quickly gets out of hand./Eric becomes the editor for the school's yearbook. Air date: June 29, 2002 Season 5 (2004-2005) There are 25 episodes in season 5. 96. Watch Your Back!/Six Minus Six - Butch the Clown tries to murder Paul, but his plans end up backfiring each time./A heated argument causes The Lucky 6 to vow to never speak to each other again. Air date: March 6, 2004 97. Vision This/March of the Cricket - Edward loses his glasses./Stanley accidentally steps on a cricket who comes back later as a ghost. Air date: March 20, 2004 98. Voice Crack/That Escalated Quickly - Eric tries out some voice impressions, which annoys Joey./The school installs an escalator. Air date: March 27, 2004 99. Suckers! 3: The Final Chapter/Two-Time Loser - Ray Vacuuma returns again!/Eric develops a habit of losing at everything. Air date: April 3, 2004 100. No More PEGOs - Lakeside is attacked by aliens shaped like the number 100, and there's only one meaning behind this... Air date: April 10, 2004 101. The Substitute Teacher/Special Delivery - Mrs. White falls ill with the flu, so a substitute teacher fills in for her. However, suspicions arise when Edward suspects he's a government agent./Winifred wants Edward to fetch some ingredients for Principal Walker's stew, but what was supposed to be a simple delivery turns into a disastrous adventure across the school. Air date: April 17, 2004 102. Director's Cut/Science Frenzy - The Lucky 6 tries to create their own movie./A puddle of acid in Edward's laboratory comes to life. Air date: April 24, 2004 103. I Did It on Porpoise/Digging up the Past - Mrs. White's class goes on a field trip to the local aquarium./While doing spring cleaning, Dallas discovers some secrets located in Old Man Esmond's apartment. Air date: May 1, 2004 104. edwardanderic.com/Insomnia Insanity - Eric becomes addicted to the Internet./Edward suffers from insomnia. Air date: May 8, 2004 105. That's a Record!/Snake Zone - Joey tries to break several life-threatening world records./The brothers attempt to get a king cobra out of the apartment. Air date: May 15, 2004 106. Misbehavin' - The brothers get expelled from school. Meanwhile, the school falls apart thanks to the Pearson brothers' absence. Air date: May 22, 2004 107. Lemon-aid/The Little Fly - The duo builds a lemonade stand in order to purchase a new air conditioner./Eric begins to treat an injured fly like a child of his own. Air date: May 29, 2004 108. Every Dog Has Its Day/The Day Lakeside Stood Still - Whilst wearing a dog costume, Constantinos is mistaken for a dog and gets sent to the pound./For some strange reason, the world stops moving. Air date: June 26, 2004 109. Founding Dorks/Battle of the Brainiacs - The Narrator tells the viewer the story of how Lakeside was founded, and how it went from being a Dutch trading post to what it is today./Edward competes with Snodgrass in the school's class president election. Air date: July 3, 2004 110. Taxi!/Family Outing - The brothers wait for a taxi, but none of the taxi drivers seem to want to take them./The Pearsons go out for dinner. Air date: July 10, 2004 111. The Search for the Six - Edward and Eric go on an adventure to look for the other members of The Lucky 6, who have mysteriously gone missing. Air date: August 7, 2004 - Special 112. Edward's New Job/Nail Nonsense - Edward gets his first job at Taco Smell./One of Edward's awry experiments cause Eric's fingernails to enlarge. Air date: September 25, 2004 113. The Halloween Bash - Constantinos is tired of not getting enough candy every Halloween, so he decides to plot against it. Meanwhile, Eric believes he's getting too old for trick-or-treating. Air date: October 2, 2004 114. Koi Meets World/Another Day, Another Dallas - The Pearsons build a koi pond in their backyard./After realizing his place of birth is scratched out on his birth certificate, Dallas goes on a quest to discover where he was born. Air date: November 6, 2004 115. Beet It!/That One Video - Eric tries to get over his hatred of beets./Joey goes viral when Eric "unintentionally" posts an embarrassing video of him. Air date: November 13, 2004 116. Stanley, We Hardly Knew Ye/Attack of the 50-Foot Dallas - Stanley is tasked to serve as a leader for a dodgeball war at the school's playground./One of Edward's inventions causes Dallas to grow into a giant! Air date: November 20, 2004 117. That's Snow-man!/Keep an Eye Out - Dallas encounters an abominable snowman./Joey tries to find a way to unwrap his Christmas presents early without letting his father know. Air date: December 4, 2004 118. Eric of the Wild/Dead Dallas - Eric is convinced that he is the leader of an ant colony./Edward believes he has killed Dallas. Air date: January 1, 2005 119. Marshmallow Mania/Ring 'n Ditch - The brothers build a marshmallow mansion to keep to themselves. However, their peers soon find out about it./Carver forces Constantinos into ding-dong-ditching with him. Air date: January 8, 2005 120. There Will Be Heck to Pay/Rip Van Edward - As a result of beating Satan in a boxing match and a game of chess, Stanley gets forced to sell his soul./After getting knocked out by an apple, Edward wakes up in the thirtieth century. Air date: January 22, 2005 Season 6 (2005) There are 20 episodes in season 6. 121. No Sweat/Shine and Rise - Constantinos buys a gym membership./Sebastian and Luke have a contest to see who can go the longest without sleeping. Air date: April 2, 2005 122. New Car, New Me/Owl Be Back - Bill buys Stanley a ferrari, but Stanley becomes more stuck-up than usual as a result./Oscar goes to accept an award, but forgets to tell Edward that he is going. Air date: April 9, 2005 123. Hard Pass/What's On Your Mind? - Stanley makes several get-out-of-detention free cards, but when all the other students hear about the news, hilarity ensues./Edward makes an invention that is able to read other people's minds. Air date: April 16, 2005 124. Old MacEdward/Under Lock and Key - The Pearsons inherit a farm./The brothers are locked in the school overnight by "mistake". Air date: April 23, 2005 125. Game Night/The Big Word - The Lucky 6 decides to play a board game./After Joey overhears Principal Walker swearing in frustration, foul words begin to spread like wildfire across the school. Air date: April 30, 2005 126. Rich Taste, Poor Taste/Stop Bugging Me! - Stanley befriends a homeless man./An exterminator visits the school. Air date: May 7, 2005 127. I'm Working On It/I Am Smrt - Joey pays a visit to a construction site that their father is working on./After cheating on a test, Eric gets transferred to one of Edward's ecology classes. Air date: May 14, 2005 128. Law and Disorder/Pottery Trained - We get a glimpse of one of Officer Owen and Cop Chris' typical workdays./Stanley's birthday is approaching, so Edward decides to make him a pot; the old-fashioned way! Air date: May 21, 2005 129. No More Pizza - After a series of unfortunate events starting from a poor review, Paul is faced with the decision of closing his beloved pizza parlor. Air date, May 28, 2005 130. Pen-emies/The Debt - Constantinos receives a scathing letter from his pen-pal./Joey must pay Carver $50 before twenty-four hours pass. Air date: June 4, 2005 131. In-Pox-icated/Un-Safe House - Eric catches the chicken pox, but still tries to attend a Match Boy and Girl convention./Eric accidentally activates the apartment's security system. Air date: June 11, 2005 132. The Snodgrass Menace/Undertaker - Snodgrass invents a gun that is capable of warping reality, and he decides to use it against Edward./Mrs. White holds a funeral for her class pet, but everything quickly goes wrong. Air date: June 18, 2005 133. Walker the Big Talker/Bully-proof Vest - During an angry phone call to Whitney, Principal Walker tells her that his school is great for students, and he must keep the lie going when The Lucky 6's parents (well, except for Constantinos') schedule a conference with him./Edward loans Constantinos a personal defense mechanism. Air date: June 25, 2005 134. It's a Mad, Mad, Mad, Mad Camp/The Play's the Thing - While at Boy Scouts, Constantinos and the Pearson brothers are assigned to be Carver's partners./Edward creates an invention that will allow him and Eric to get inside Joey's video game. Air date: July 2, 2005 135. Match Kid and Match Daughter/Hit and Run - Match Boy and Girl discover ripoffs of their own comic book series./Edward's rival, Snodgrass, returns for revenge, and this time, he plans on destroying Edward's life with a malicious robot. Air date: July 9, 2005 136. The Fall and Rise of Edward/Pantsing Palooza - Edward is convinced that Eric is Paul's favorite child./An anonymous student is pantsing everyone at Lakeside City School, so Dallas goes out to try and find the culprit. Air date: July 16, 2005 137. Eye in the Sky/Energy Boost - Stanley invites the rest of the Lucky 6 to take a ride in his hot air balloon. Unfortunately, it turns out that Principal Walker has also made his own hot air balloon./Skipper Hvatum rebels against the school's soda ban by selling fresh cans of soda to other students. Air date: July 23, 2005 138. Friends Like These/Yo Mama - The Lucky 6 tries to settle a truce with Carver./A "yo mama" joke contest between Stanley and Joey goes too far after Stanley's mother threatens to sue the Maldanado family. Air date: July 30, 2005 139. Carver Gets Canned/The Uglier Duckling - Carver tries to donate more canned goods for the school's Thanksgiving food drive than The Lucky 6./Snodgrass tasks a cute and deadly duckling to follow Edward everywhere he goes. Air date: August 6, 2005 140. Snod-Ball - Edward takes the last French fry at lunch, and it enrages Snodgrass so much, that he decides to unite all of Edward's past villains and challenge him to a deadly game of his own Olympics. Air date: September 17, 2005 Season 7 (Cancelled) Main Article - Edward and Eric Season 7 Category:Episode lists Category:Lists Category:Edward and Eric Category:Insecurity and TGB1's pages